mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
Incarnation of the Trongle
THIS ARTICLE CONTINUES FROM GENESTOOB After the Great War (82BS) World War One had come to a close, a dictated “peace” had been forced upon Germany and the Tribangle Age (the age in which Shrek was incarnated) had begun. Though history’s most brutal war had concluded, the Traitor was angry. Nigel had created the first meme and memes could potentially bring happiness to the world. So the Traitor came to earth in his true form: a vast cow which could fly. He (somehow) hid himself among the other cows and called them his “brothers,” though they wanted nothing to do with him. The Traitor decided that he would call his servants into a great council and plan their attack upon humanity. Also they did. Wrath of the Traitor (82BS) On a cold day, a town set alight with the black fires of evilness. The Traitor was not present however, for he had gone to meet Kilroy, sibling of the first meme. He managed to trick Kilroy using his innocent-looking form into putting himself onto a desk. When Foo did the same, Nigel came down and spoke to them in great anger “WIY YOO DOO THYSE!!!111!1!1!” Then, for the first time in Tribangle History, the dreadful words were spoken: “YOO WYL RESEEV TEH PUNYSHE!!!1!1!11!1!11!11111!1!1!1!” and they did Nigel set out to find the Traitor... and he did Ne drove over the Traitor in his white van and gave him a smashing Smashing, then left him. The two memes were banished and were known forever on as “graffiti.” (Moral of the story: don’t vandalise pages) The Great Trongolist Duel (81BS) Clapesse and the Clapper found the flattened Traitor on the floor. They at first greived for their creator’s loss, but soon realised that the sprongled cow on the floor, covered in hyperrealistic blood had absorbed the attacks of Nigel. They cut the body into a triangle shape, to represent the Traitors power and they watched as the bloody cow triangle elevated from the floor. This triangle would now go only by the name of the Trongle. There was no more Traitor, no more Bandersnatch, no more Rumplesiltskin, no more Tribangle Satan - only the Trongle, the Trongle of Sprongle. The Trongle hated none more than Nigel, but he knew he could not yet face him, so he entered the presence of Shaggy - the most powerful of the meme-gods. The Trongle demanded a duel which Nigel must not intrude in, but if the Trongle were to win, he woukd take all of Shaggy’s powers. Shaggy agreed to this, thinking that the Trongle was no match for him... but he was Shaggy and the Trongle opposed each other in one of the greatest duels of all time, whilst the Clapper and Clappesse competed with the descendents of Ungle Bungle Bungalo. Finally, Shaggy used, like, 90% of his power and banished the Trongle for at least 50 years, and all was celebrated by the followers of Nigel. The Trongolists (followers of the Trongle) were in dread though. Their leader had been banished (again) by Shaggy (again) and Clappesse had been killed then 0.001% of Shaggy’s power bounced off the Trongle and struck her. Only recently had she and the Clapper created the Claprid, an early version of the Clappernoids. (Let’s not go into detail) But for now, the Trongle was absent and most of his servants were also. Most was good. Category:War Category:Rumple Category:Radnor gods Category:Tribangle Category:Ded meems Category:Moraleth lessonseth Category:Anti-gang